My Angel
by KoYasha-kun
Summary: I want to protect her...because even a demon would want to protect an angel... Mild KonoSetsu


A/N: Hey again! I think this pairing is so cute! And its yuri which is a definite plus! I haven't decided whether this is gonna be a one-shot or not..Review if you want me to continue it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the strange little plot bunnies that jump around in my head all day...

_My Angel_

Tears..They surprised her more than anyone would ever know. Not that many people knew her very well. Even Negi-sensei hadn't noticed her at first: Setsuna Sakurazaki, the mysterious girl who rarely talked. Not that many people would _want_ to know the real her. Maybe that was why Setsuna had first fallen for the black haired girl who seemed to love everyone, regardless of who they were. Konoka was the first one to ever see past the walls and guards that Setsuna had attempted to surround herself with, just as she was the first one to ever actually gain the strange girl's complete trust and, unknowingly, her love.

Setsuna closed her eyes tightly so no more tears would escape the prison of her bottomless orbs. _'I won't tell her. I think...being around her may be enough. To stay in the shadows and watch her happiness...I'll never tell her, but I'll protect her with my life. I'd rather die than to let her be hurt..or be burdened with my love, since then I'd be destroying the beautiful wings that are my only chance at forgiveness...I won't hurt her even because not even one as damned as me would want to harm an angel.'_ Those words echoed in her mind, spoken so long ago when her icy heart began to thaw, now made her feel numb. "I-I didn't know it would hurt this much...this thing called love...", she whispered as she sank to the ground, unseeing eyes staring into the vast nothingness before her. Konoka had called her that night, ecstatic because a guy she had a crush on had asked her out. She'd said yes. Setsuna's heart broke but the bright girl on the other end of the phone didn't seem to notice her friend's stunned silence...

Now Setsuna was floating in darkness. _What...happened...?_ she wondered, a small wrinkle appearing between her thin eyebrows as she tried to remember where she was. _Oh yeah...I started bleeding..._ After she'd gotten off the phone with Konoka, she'd started throwing up blood. Lots of it. _Did my heart really...break?_ the girl wondered, feeling oddly unattached to her thoughts. _A light...Ojou-sama..?_ Brown eyes watched indifferently as a bright light came closer, bringing her beloved ojou-sama's voice with it. _That's right. I have to protect her, don't I..? _she thought hazily, struggling to feel some kind of urgency as she remembered her promise. Light threatened to overwhelm her as she became aware of her body and felt a tight grip on her hand, somehow knowing instinctively that it was Konoka's. Opening her eyes, she saw the dark-haired girl hovering above her worriedly. Seeing that her friend was finally awake Konoka threw her arms around her, crying and yelling something about how she was so worried and afraid that Secchan wouldn't ever come back. Setsuna's eyes softened as she hugged her classmate tightly, breathing in the scent of peppermints and warm fur that always seemed to linger around the other girl. "I'm sorry...", Setsuna whispered softly, "I didn't mean to make you worry about me..." Konoka sniffled slightly, still hugging Setsuna like she was afraid that her friend would vanish if she let go. "I-I was so worried! I didn't know if you were ever coming back! And there was so much blood, you were so pale..." Setsuna smiled affectionately at the younger girl's outburst before replying softly, "I wouldn't have died."

"How do you know!", she demanded, pushing back so that she could look at her Secchan in the eyes.

"Because I promised to protect you forever...remember?"

"Oh yeah...", Konoka paused, looking deep in thought for a moment before getting up from the bed, "Well I'd better go tell Negi-sensei and the others...they've been really worried about you too..." She turned to leave but Setsuna's pale hand darted out and grabbed her tan one in a surprisingly strong grip, successfully thwarting her attempt. "Please...stay with me...That..will be enough. So please...stay with me." Konoka nodded slightly before sitting in the chair beside the sick girl, their hands still clasped tightly. "Thank you Kono-chan..." Setsuna whispered, closing her eyes as she attempted to drift into a calming sleep. No one but Konoka was there to see the smile, the _real_ smile, that appeared on the young girls' face at the memory that had risen into her swiftly fading conciousness.

_"**Kono-chan...I want to ask you something."**_

_A questioning glance was leveled toward her, "**What is it Secchan..?**"_

_A blush stole across the usually emotionless girl's face, "**C-could I...could I protect you..? I'm going to promise you...that if you ever need me, I'll be there. And that I'll protect you forever, no matter what happens.**" A young Konoka's eyes widened, but she looked away before her embarrassment was could be shown by the tendrils of moonlight that surrounded their small forms. "**I'd really like that Secchan...**" Setsuna smiled as she spotted a star shoot across the sky. Yeah...being around her is enough...because her light makes me hope that even one as damned as me can find redemption. Because she's my angel and I'll protect her forever... _

Setsuna stayed awake with the memory playing through her mind long after her friend had gone to sleep. "Is this really worth it Setsuna?", the soft voice of Konoka's grandfather didn't really surprise the young bird demon, and the girl continued gazing at her ojou-sama's sleeping face as she answered simply.

"Yes."

A heavy sigh came from the old man's direction but Setsuna uncharacteristically ignored it as she continued gazing reverently at the sleeping girl beside her. "May I ask why?", he inquired, not even bothering to keep the sadness and worry out of his voice. Now Setsuna did turn towards him, dark brown eyes seeming to absorb everything in the darkened room. "Because...I promised to protect her. Because I fell in love with her." she responded as she tenderly moved a stray hair away from Konoka's forehead, an odd smile twisting itself onto her lips "Because she is _my_ angel. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

A/N: Hope ya liked it! Hope it wasn't out of character...


End file.
